W Gakuen
by LeFishSlapper
Summary: Kehidupan para nation-tans di W Gakuen. WARNING : GAje-ness detected.
1. Chapter 1

"Halo everyone. My name is Kirana Kusnapaharani and I'm from Indonesia" The girl, supposedly named Kirana, introduced herself to the class. She's an exchange student from the program the school was having. The school, Sekai Gakuen, was an exchange school located in Japan. The students here all come from different countries and are mostly exchange students.

"Alright Kusnapaharani-san you could sit down next to Honda-san. Honda-san please raise your hand so Kusnapaharani-san can see you"

Kiku raised his hand and Kirana took her seat next to him.

AND THE CLASS STARTED SMOOTHLY

 **Sekai Gakuen**

 **Author : Halo mina-san! Yuri-chan disini dan readers di sana. ( Percobaan lagu yang fail berat)**

 **Indonesia : Thor, lu gausah sok Inggris deh..**

 **Author : Maap bro, tadinya aku mau bikin Inggris,tapi nanti ga bisa dibikin kocak gokil ala T** *ANDEES #digaplakamamasdanangndarto**

 **Japan : Ano, tapi kenapa Nesia-san duduknya dengan saya ya? Kan masih ada kursi kosong di samping Oranda-san.**

 **Author,Nesia,dan Sasuke : *death glare*'**

 **Author : EHH Kok ada Sasuke, HUSH sana. Salah anime kamu!**

 **Sasuke : *bisik* Kan elu yang manggil gue**

 **Sakura : SASUKEEEEE! BALIK SINI CEPET! PERTARUNGANNYA SARADA UDA MULAI!**

 **Sasuke : *Ngilang ala ninja dengan pantat ayam sebagai rambut* #dibakarpakekaton**

 **Author : Ya sud, daripada lama mending langsung disclaimer. BACAIN JAPAN!**

 **Japan : Hai, wakatta! Hetalia bukan punya Author, kalo emang punya Author, pasti Japan ama Nesia udah nikah- APAAN NIH!**

 **Author : Enjoy the story, yang review aku kasih foto Kiku yang lagi marah dan nyumpah #maksa**

TENGTENGTENGBAKSOBAKSOBAKSO!

Yayyy tukang baksoooo!

KERIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG!  
Bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Para murid merapikan barang dan meja mereka dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Sejam lagi makan siang. Di sekolah ini, para murid bergantian masak jadi semua dapat memperkenalkan budaya masing-masing. Hari ini giliran asrama 20, yaitu Kiku, untuk masak. Kiku masuk kearah dapur dan mulai mempersiapkan bahan masakannya. Tiba-tiba Kirana berlari masuk.

"MAAF SAYA TELAT!" Dia meminta maaf atas kebiasaan ngaretnya.

"Ee, Kusnapaharani-san ngapain di sini" Kiku bertanya pada sang gadis ehm..dhmcoretcantikcoret.

"OH! Mereka belum ngasih tau ya? Aku ternyata sekamar samamu jadi mohon bantuannya ya" Kirana membungkuk.

"A, sou desu. Kalau begitu saya akan mencoba membantu anda" Kiku pun membungkuk.

Kirana meletakkan tasnya di samping tas Kiku di counter lalu mencuci tangannya dan mengenakan apronnya.

"Jadi kita mau masak apa Honda-san?" Tanya Kirana.

" Biasa kita membagi kerjanya, kita harus bikin Appetizer, Main Course , dan Dessert serta minuman" Jelas Kiku.

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau saya saja yang bikin penutup dan minuman?" Tawar Kirana.

"Hmm boleh saja. Kalau begitu saya yang membuat pembuka dan hidangan utama ya"

"YOsh! Kalau begitu, AYOO MULAI KERJA!" Seru Kirana dengan semangat 45.

Kiku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku teman sekamar barunya ini.

Kiku's POV

Aku akan membuat nikujaga. Aku mengambil semua bahannya dan mulai memasaknya. Setelah semua bahan sudah tercampur dengan baik, aku membiarkannya untuk matang. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang mengenai kakiku. Aku menoleh dan melihat sebuah kaleng besar yang dingin.

"AH Maaf! Tadi aku kelewatan ngegelindinginnya" Kusnapaharani-san meminta maaf dan mengangkat kaleng besar tadi.

"Ano, itu isinya apa ya?" Aku bertanya penasaran saat melihatnya menggelindingkan kaleng tersebut.

"AH ini namanya Es Putar. Ini merupakan salah satu penutup yang lumayan disukai di rumah" Jelasnya.

Ahhhh begitu.

"Kalau yang ada di tempat minuman itu apa namanya Kusnapaharani-san?" Aku bertanya lagi. Makanan di Indonesia menarik sekali ya.

"Itu namanya cendol. Itu juga minuman yang enak apalagi kalau musim panas begini" Jelasnya.

Akhirnya masakan kami udah selesai dan para murid sudah mulai berdatangan,jadi kami mulai menyajikan makanan yang kami buat. Kami pun mencari tempat duduk dan mulai makan. Ternyata cendol dan es putar itu enak! Kirana juga bilang nikujaga dan acar yang aku buat juga enak. Murid lain juga bilang begitu.

"KIKU!" Yao-san memanggilku.

Yao langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku.

"WAH! EH! Kamu Kirana ya. Aku Yao, dari Cina, SENANG BERTEMU DENGANMU,ARU! BELILAH OBAT CINA INI ARU!"

"ANIKI!" Oh banyak penggangu yang berkumpul…..

"Yong Soo. Halo" Aku mencoba untuk tetap sopan pada sang murid Korea nan nyebelin.(WAH WAH! JAHAT! YONG SOO KAN BAIK!)

Normal POV

Yong Soo pun melaksanakan jurus terhebatnya, 'sharingan' #dibakaramasemuauchihapadahalcumaada3ehtapiadashinya

Yong Soo menyelinap di belakang Kiku dan melakukan jurus, '100 claiming grepes'. Namun, sayangnya, dia berakhir dengan mukanya di tanah dan sebilah bambu runcing terhunuskan siap menusuknya. Tau kan bambu runcing siapa. Para cowok langsung ketakutan kecuali Kiku yang mukanya emang gitu-gitu aja.

"Awas kalau gituin orang lagi. Kamu aku kunci bareng Francis dan harus makan scones buatan Arthur-senpai…"

DAN ITU ADALAH PELAJARAN BAGI PARA COWOK UNTUK TIDAK BERMAIN-MAIN YANG ENGGAK ENGGAK.

Sudah jam 4. Para murid yang hendak melaksanakan ibadah pun pergi ke tempat ibadahnya. Karena Kirana lagi sholat, Kiku duluan ke kamar. Hampir aja dia kesandung barang-barang Kirana yang memang belom di beresin. Dia pun mandi dan langsung mulai ngebikin dojin USUK pesanan Elizaveta, sang murid Hongaria, di ruang utama asrama mereka. (USUUUKKK! Tapi aku ngeship USnyo!UK)

Setelah beberapa menit datanglah Kirana. Dia mengucap salam lalu pergi mandi. Dia lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya

KLONTANGKLINTINGKREENGDUNGADUNGBRAKTRENGBASOCRUSH

KOK BERISIK AMET YE?

Ternyata semua senjata dan alat musik Kirana jatuh. Melihat bahwa Kirana membutuhkan bantuan, Kiku membantunya mengunpack. Alangkah terkejutnya Kiku begitu melihat berbagai senjata, alat santet musik dan buku yang dia bawa. Namun dia males nanya ke Kirana. Setelah 5 jam (lama amet) mereka selesai dan barang-barang Kirana sudah tertata rapih di kamarnya.

"Makasih ya udah ngebantu aku ya" Kirana berterimakasih dan senyum ke Kiku.

"Tidak apa-apa" Kata Kiku dengan tenang, padahal aslinya dia gemetaran.

'Kusnapaharani-san sangat manis' Pikirnya

'EH! Tapi kan tidak boleh! Tidak boleh suka sama orang asing!'

Oh Kiku... Mari kita lihat apa pikiran Kirana ya…

'Kiku imut ya. EHHHH! Dia kan orang asing. Lagian orang pintar, ganteng dan baik seperti dia gak mungkin suka sama aku kan?'

DAN MULAILAH CiNTA INDAH MEREKA BERSEMI~~~

 **To Be Continued** **(Maybe)**

 **AUTHOR'S GAJE RANT**

 **Author : Jadi gimana. TOLONG REVIEW YA KARENA SAYA AUTHOR BARU DI FFN DAN SAYA CUMA BISA BUKA KALO KEHUBUNG KE WIFI RUMAH JADI MUNGKIN SELAMA LIBUR SAYA GA UPDATE DAN SAYA HANYA BISA PAKAI LAPTOP DI HARI JUMAT DAN SABTU JADI MOHON MAAF JIKALAU AGA TERSENDAT!**

 **Indonesia : Wuich mantep tuh ocehannya**

 **Netherlands : AUTHORRR! KENAPA SKRIPNYA KAYA GINI!**

 **Indonesia : Mending ama Japan dari pada loe sang Kepala Tulip nan Pedo. *bisik*lagian aku emang suka Japan kok…**

 **Netherlands : Tapi Indieee~~~ Dia kan lebih parah ngejajahnya~~  
**

**BLAAAKKKK**

 **Author : Karena si Nesia lagi sibuk nyantet Neth, Japan yang baca fineprintnya.**

 **Japan : Ini adalah fic karya Author-san namun dia hanya memiliki plotnya doang. Gapapa kok kalo mau dipakai buat reference untuk fic anda tapi hanya satu syaratnya :**

 **Author : Kasih tau aku ficnya karena aku mau baca donggg! Kalau seandainya anda mau kasih saran saya juga perbolehkan kok! Pokoknya kalau anda punya fic JapaNesia atau AussieNesia baik buatan sendiri atau buatan anda saya minta ya! Stay tuned!**

 **See You in The next Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

IKAAAAAAAAAAAANNNKERINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 **(Belnya kok aneh ya?)**

"YESSS!BESOK SABTUUUUUUUUUU!" Teriak Nesia dengan bahagianya hingga kedengeran ke langit ke-1945.

"AAAHHHH KUPINGKUUU!" Teriak Malaysia dengan histerisnya sehingga para kunti di halaman belakang sekolah langsung kabur.

" Oi! Ndon! Nggak boleh apa anda tidak menjerit! Kuping gw berdarah ngedenger suara cempreng lu!"

" APA SIH MALON! MELON SEKALIAN! BIAR COCOK AMA MUKA LOE YANG BULAT DAN BADAN LO YANG BERAT!"

"APA! NANTANG?"

"AYO!"

"Apakah seharusnya kita memberhentikan mereka, Singa-kun?" Tanya Japan

"Ah biarin aja lah. Nanti juga nyadar sendiri". Ujar Singapore cuek

"Ehm, benar juga. Mau onigiri?" Tawar Japan

Dan mereka pun hanya duduk menonton acara wrestling gratis tersebut sambil makan onigiri.

RAWR!  
HISSS!  
CRASH!  
BANG!  
DUK!

Para murid hanya nonton saat mereka berdua berguling-guling di koridor. Tiba-tiba keluarlah sarung dan terjadilah ajang gebuk sarung.

 **Author : Halooo! Yuri-chan di sini.**

 **Selamat Tahun Baru semuanyaa! Maaf kalo baru update tapi aku agak bingung jadi maaf kalo lambat. Saya akan coba update sekali seminggu minimalnya.**

 **Note : Ada perubahan :**

 **Para nation kelasnya bukan berdasarkan umur. Kelasnya berdasarkan interest.**

 **Finland : Yay! Kayak di tempatku dong.**

 **Author: Plus, para nation itu masaknya bukan per-asrama tapi random .**

 **Yah itulah perubahannya. Mungkin nanti saya akan kasih data soal sekolahnya.** **  
** **CHINA! BACAIN DISKLAIMER!**

 **China : Hetalia bukan punya Author, aru! Jangan lupa review, Enjoy da story aru.**

Setelah mereka puas, para nation-tans pun segera menuju ruang makan. Namun sebenarnya mereka pingin kabur. Kenapa? Karena mereka baru ingat, hari ini yang dapat jatah masak adalah… DUO GOSONG! Atau England dan Finland. Dan menunya :

Teh beserta scones yang entah gimana caranya ngeluarin aura item.

Salmiakki dan entah apa itu yang saking buruknya tak dapat diidentifikasi.

Para nations pun, rela atau gak rela, mengambil makanan tersebut karena mereka bisa dihukum kalo nggak dan mereka juga takut ama sihir Alice dan senapan milik Tina.

Setelah ngambil makan mereka pun mengambil tempat duduk dan mulai -dengan tak rela- makan.

Kiku's POV

Makanan ini sangat enak. Ok aku tak bisa berbohong. Makanan ini rasanya seperti sampah. Aku telah mengambil pilihan a karena makanan England-san jauh lebih baik dari pada makanan Finrando-san.

"Makanan ini kayak sampah ve~!" Protes Italy.

"Yah kamu harus tahan Italy" Ucap Germany yang seperti biasa, menghadapinya dengan tegar.

Seperti biasanya, aku duduk bersama teman-temanku dari Axis sekaligus rekan kerja dalam membuat Hetalia Daily, koran sekolah.

Indonesia berjalan melewati lorong dari W Gakuen. Dia mencapai sebuah pintu dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat ...

ANGGOTA ASEAN CLUB !

"Hallo ! Maaf, aku terlambat !" Kebiasaan lama emang susah dihilangin

"Paling ntar telat lagi, Indon!" komentar Malaysia

"BISA GA LO DIEM,melon?! Nesia membalas pernyataan adeknya itu.

"Ayo Maya,Nesia , jangan berantem " Brunei, mencoba menengahi kedua cewek tersebut.

"Jika kalian tidak berhenti berantem, nanti aku mintaToto untuk nimpa kalian, ana ~~" Thailand mengancam mereka, aura gelap mengelilinginya

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka untuk menunjukkan... Klub Koran atau para Axis.

"Ah, halo ada. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk kalian? Kotori lantai dan kalian aku denda $100" kata Singapore sambil memegang sebuah rambu denda.

"Ah, kita di sini untuk mewawancarai klub kalian. Jadi kita sedang menulis liputan tentang semua klub di sekolah ini" Germany menjelaskan kunjungan mendadak mereka sambil menatap dua saudara yang saat ini sedang bergulat di lantai.

Semua orang berdiri tegak dan Malaysia dan Indonesia berhenti gulat.

"Begitukah? Kalaugitu silakan masuk!" Indonesia membawa mereka masuk.

Kemudian mulailah wawancara mereka

Germany: Jadi apa yang biasanya kalian lakukan untuk aktifitas klub?

Brunei: Kami biasanya membahas perdagangan karena kita memiliki perjanjian perdagangan bebas dan nongkrong bareng.

Italy: Wah enak dong~

Indonesia: Kadang-kadang kita nyantet dan ngejailin Neth ama Iggy kalo bosen. Dan kadang-kadang kita 'manen' alisnya Iggy dan ngeboongin Netherlands dengan sate kelinci.

Axis : *Sweatdrop

Germany : *bisik* Jangan-jangan mereka jelmaan BTT…

Malaysia: Eh Pak Kentang kita orang dengar kau lah. Iya kita kawan sama BTT

Italy: Veee ~ Jadi kalian tau abang France?

Vietnam: * dark aura * tentu saja kita tahu dia. Dia kan…

Indonesia: * Mencoba untuk menenangkan Viet * Kami juga berteman dengan Russia dan China dan South Korea ! Kami suka menonton drama dan berlatih seni bela diri bersama-sama!

Germany: Kedengarannya menarik. Bisakah kalian menunjukkan beberapa gerakan sehingga kita bisa mengambil foto?

Philippines: Tentu saja. Ate Nesia, Ate Mare, tolong tunjukkan tuan-tuan dan wanita ini gerakan terbaik kalian

Nesia dan Maya: SIP!

Malaysia: * melakukan beberapa gerakan Silat Gayung Fattani

Indonesia: * melakukan beberapa gerakan Pencak Silat

Japan : * mengambil gambar

Italy : Wow! Kalian keren!

Germany : Sangat mengesankan. Baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih untuk waktu kalian.

Singapore: Baiklah. Sama-sama. Main lagi ya kapan-kapan.

Axis's POV

"ASEAN ramah ya" Italy tersenyum riang.

Germany tersenyum. Dia juga senang mereka berhasil mewawancarai klub normal. Yah, setidaknya klub paling normal mereka telah mereka wawancarai.

"Oh ya!" Italy tiba-tiba angkat bicara

"Apa itu Italy-chan?" Tanya Japan

"Tadi Japan menatap salah satu gadis di ruang klub dengan mata penuh emosi. Kayaknya namanya Indo, Indo-"

"Indonesia?" Germany membantunya.

"Yeah ! Ve ~ Japan jarang menunjukkan emosi. Apalagi ke cewek cantik!" kikiknya

Germany mengangkat alisnya.

Japan ngeblush berat ampe mukanya nyala kayak lilin.

"Bukan be..begi..begitu" Dia mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Italy seperti lebih baik kalau kita tidak kepo sama urusan Japan "Germany mencoba membantu Japan

"S..so akan kita mulai mencetak masalah ?" Japan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"OKE!" Italy memberi salut.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang klub mereka dan duduk di tempat kerja mereka. Germany bertugas mencetak dan memastikan tidak ada kesalahan cetak. Italy bertugas membuat illustrasi dan mengkontribusikan bakat artistiknya. Sedangkan Japan bertugas mengetik dan ahli desain grafis.

Tapi sayangnya dia tak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang sesosok gadis Indonesia….

 **AUTHOR NOTES LAGIII**

 **Author : MAAF! UNTUK SEMENTARA SAYA KEHILANGAN MOTIVASI DAN SEGALA MACEM ALASAN TAK BERGUNA. MAAF UPDATE LAMBAT**

 **Germany : Dasar author tak tahu jadwal! Kau harus lebih disiplin! Dan apa arti kata kepo?**

 **Author : Aduuhhh *facepalm. Kepo itu artinya mau tau banget.**

 **Germany : Emang kepo artinya apa?!**

 **Author : Artinya mau tau banget!**

 **Germany :YA iyalah mau tau banget! Klo ga mau tau ngapain aku nanya!**

 **Author : *tepok jidat* UDAH AH! NYERAH! MALAYSIA BACAIN DISkLAIMER!**

 **Malaysia : Hetalia bukan punya author. Tapi punya papa Hime, sang tukang kacang Negara ASEAN kecuali Viet ama Thai. Review please~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Nesia berguling ke sisinya dan melihat ke arah jamnya.

"WADOEH! UDA JAM 7.45! Kelas mulai 15 menit lagi!"

Dia pun segera mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Dari kamar tidur sebelah, Japan menggerutu, masih ngantuk karena semalam dia begadang baca manga. Dia mengucek matanya dan berjalan keluar kamar tidurnya. Dia pun melihat Nesia sedang buru-buru dan berdehem.

"EH! Japan! Gak siap-siap? Bentar lagi kelas di mulai lho!"

Japan menatap Nesia seolah-olah dia gila.

"Neshia-san, ini kan hari Sabtu.."

"Eh." Nesia melirik ke kalender. Muka memerah malu.

"Ya sudah deh. Aku ganti baju dulu ya. Maaf sudah membangunkanmu ya~" Dan Nesia pun masuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti. Japan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Dan hari pun berjalan seperti biasa

 **Author : HAlo! Yuri-chan di sini. Saya yakin pasti hanya dikit yang cukup sabar untuk sampai ke sini.**

 **Nesia : Lo SIh! Lupa mulu ama jadwal.**

 **Author : Mau gimana lagi? Lagi musim Ujian. Ada banyak ujian, TO, EHB, Ujian Praktek, belum lagi UN. Smoga ceritanya makin masuk akal. PANCI! JAWAB REVIEW!**

 **Japan : Maaf AUthor-san. Tapi tolong jangan panggil saya panci. Lagipula reviewnya hanya satu.**

 **Author : *pundung di pojok* T-tapi kan...**

 **Nesia : Elo sih! Bikin cerita gaje dan absurd! Makanya pada gak sudi review**

 **Author : Tak APA! BIAR BEGITU... *mata berkaca-kaca* saya senang ada yang REVIEW!**

 **Japan : Dari 2Tsuki Hime :**

 **"** **Suuyo! Ini kok rasanya plotnya tau-tau udah sampe sana aja.. Aya baru tahu asrama perempuan dan laki-laki boleh di gabung.. Apa lagi itu Indo-Jepang.**  
 **Malaysia, dan Indonesia terlihat selalu tersulut emosi kalao bertemu. Singapore gak pernah peduli, dan Brunei selalu pening kepala lihat 2 anak melayu itu. Anak ASEAN Yanderee semua, senengane yantet terus. Heran aya.**

 **Kapan up-date lagi? Aya masih selalu memberi definisi kepo untuk pair Indo-Japan nih.. Jangan didisc ya.. Jangan lupa jadwal lagi, ya? *ngelus pundak Author kayak emak-emak* #der!** "

 **Author : Makasih Kak Tsuki. Review kakak telah memotivasiku! Jadi inilah jawaban review anda :**

 **Eheheheh maap. Saya masih baru ke dunia FFN. Jadi soal asramanya...**

 **Jadi mereka gak sekamar. 1 kamar asrama berisi 2 kamar tidur. Jadi kayak di kamar apartemen gitu. Jadi gak digabung juga,**

 **dan iya, rata-rata para ASEAN yandere. Karena, ya... kan mereka sudah banyak dijajah dan perang trus kan termasuk Negara Dunia ke 3. Jadi keras hidupnya. Jadi gitu de.**

 **Oh iyaa! Jadi inget saja, bahwa semua yaoi telah digenderbend. JAdi USUK menjadi US/Fem!UK, Spamano jadi Spa/Fem!Mano, PruCan jadi Pru/Fem!Can, DenNor jadi Den/Fem!Nor, dan lain-lain. Okay, Enjoy da Story.**

Japan dan Nesia sedang duduk di ruang tengah ketika pintu asrama mereka diketuk. Nesia pun beranjak dari tempatnya di sofa untuk menjawab pintu.

"Siapa yaa?"

"Ini aku, Russia" Mendengar nama 'Russia', Nesia pun segera membuka pintu sedangkan Japan loncat untuk sembunyi di balik sofa.

"Halo Nesia!" Sang Nation besar pun memeluk teman lamanya .

"Hi Ivan!"

"Halo juga Japan" Japan hanya melambai dan tersenyum gugup dari tempatnya di belakang sofa.

"Jadi ngapain ke sini Ivan-kun?" Tanya Nesia.

"Oh itu! Oh iya. Kamu dan Japan diajak ama Hongkong dan Taiwan . Katanya mau jalan-jalan. Di suruh nemuin mereka di halaman sekolah". Nesia terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat.

"JAdi itu saja ya. Aku mau kencan dulu ama China! Dah!" Dan Ivan pun segera tancap gas agar tidak telat.

"Dah Ivan! Salam buat Kak China ya!" Nesia pun berbalik dan menutup pintu.

"Neshia kok bisa temenan ama Russia-san?" Japan, seperti yang lainnya, bingung gimana Nesia bisa temenan ama Ivan

"Dulu temenan waktu perang ama Netherlands. NAh cepetan siap-siap! KITA MAU JALAN!"

* * *

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan yang penuh dengan berbagai toko. Tiba-tiba perut Taiwan mengerang **(Taiwan : emang perutku binatang?)**

"Makan yok. Aku belum makan dari tadi" Taiwan mengajak.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe kecil. Mereka masing -masing membaca menu.

" Apakah kalian siap memesan?" Seorang pelayan datang dan bertanya pada mereka.

"Aku pesen mi ama bubble tea"

"Aku nasi goreng sama es teh manis"

"Onigiri dan matcha"

" Aku pesan dimsum dan teh susu" sang pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Baiklah. Pesanan anda akan segera sampai"

* * *

"Jadi habis ini mau ke mana?" Tanya Nesia begitu mereka keluar dari kafe.

"Gimana kalo kita shopping?" Usul Taiwan yang mulai dapat ide-ide aneh.

"Eh… Tapi aku gak suka shopping" Nesia nolak Taiwan.

"Ayo lah! Mau ke toko yang di pojok itu gak? Lumayan tuh! Lagi obral!" Taiwan melancarkan jurus terhebatnya, matasuperimutkawaiidesu.

"Eh.t..tapi" Nesia mulai bimbang saudara-saudari!

"Yok! Aku mau cari jaket baru ama sepatu."

"Kamu mau cari sepatu yang gimana? Kamu bukannya kemarin baru beli sepatu?"

"Itu kan boots! Aku mau cari flats!"

"Kan kamu juga udah punya banyak flats!"

"Itu kan model polos…"

Sementara para cewek jalan di depan, para cowok jalan di belakang….

"Oi, Japan"

"Hm?" Japan menoleh ke arah Hong Kong.

"Kamu ngerti ga cewek-cewek pada ngomong apa?" Tanya Hongkong, yang dari tadi ga ngerti tentang apa yang diomongin Taiwan.

"Eh," Japan

"Pasti kamu juga ga tau ya?"

"Iya.." Desah Japan.

"OY! COWOK-COWOK! BENGONG AJA!" Sebuah teriakan dari Nesia berhasil mengambil perhatian mereka. Para cowok baru nyadar, mereka ternyata berhentinya pas di tengah jalan raya. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa nyasar ke sana.

"WOYY! AWAS!"

"JANGAN BENGONG! CEPETAN LAH!"

"AWAS ATO GUE GEPENGIN LOE!"

Hong Kong dan Japan langsung buru-buru lari ke trotoar sebelum mereka digepengin sama para penyetir yang udah siap-siap menjalankan mobil mereka.

"Kok kita bisa ya tiba-tiba di tengah jalan?" Tanya Hongkong, yang notabene masih bingung.

"A…ku…hh..ju..ga…...bin…gh….ung" Jawab Japan dengan terengah-engah karena, maklum lah. Umur dia kan udah 2xxx tahun. **(Author dilempar pake geta)**

* * *

Mereka pun sampai ke toko yang dimaksud tadi. Taiwan langsung menyeret Nesia sedangkan sang gadis hanya pasrah dan membiarkan dirinya diseret.

"KITA KETEMUAN DI KAFE TADI YA!" Teriak Taiwan sebelum ia dan Nesia masuk ke dalam toko.

"Jadi-" Mulai Hongkong.

"Mau ke toko buku? Kebetulan aku mau beli manga baru."

"Hentai ya?" Hong Kong langsung nembak.

"eerrmm..."

 _'KETAUAN!'_ pikir Japan.

"Ya udahlah. Toh ga ada kerjaan lain" Dan mereka pun masuk ke toko buku-yang-kebetulan-ada-di-samping-toko-tadi.

* * *

"Kalian ngebeli sebanyak itu!" Mata Hong Kong dan Japan melebar begitu melihat semua barang yang ditenteng Taiwan. Jumlah berkisar 11-20 tas belanja.

"YA IYALAH!" Hanya jawaban dari Taiwan, sedangkan Nesia hanya mengekor sambil berjalan lemas. Maklum dia disuruh eh dipaksa ngebeli bebagai dress dan high-heel. Padahal senengnya make baju T-shirt ama sepatu sneakers.

'Ntar sampe kamar harus gw bakar!' batin Nesia yang sibuk merecanakan kematian baju-baju tadi.


End file.
